


Mikleo would prefer to be invisible

by reallycooltrash



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, have mercy, this is my first fanfic since i was 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycooltrash/pseuds/reallycooltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sorey had been a seraph and Mikleo had been the shepard? How would that have changed their relationship with one another and with their other companions?<br/>Based on a really nice piece of fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see this fic going up and down its because im struggling with understanding how to format it correctly this is my first time posting on ao3 sorry--
> 
> also, the really nice piece of fanart: http://licorta.tumblr.com/post/136539218286/i-really-wanted-to-draw-mikleo-and-sorey-swap-so

When lightning suddenly struck around the open air of the ruins, both Mikleo and Sorey knew they had to leave quick. Mikleo immediately ran ahead, gesturing for Sorey to quickly follow. No matter how in his element this event was, it caused the ruins to dangerously crumble beneath their feet.

Sorey ran after his urging brown haired companion after observing the lightning for a quick second. Just as he finally reached Mikleo, the floor crumbled beneath his friend and Mikleo’s eyes clenched shut preparing for the fall.

The light haired seraph quickly dove to catch him, grabbing him by the collar in what must’ve been uncomfortable to the human. “That was too close, huh Mikleo?”

Feeling more than a little nervous at the prospect of being drawn into the seemingly endless pit, Mikleo looked at Sorey the best he could from his hanging position. “Could I get a little help, please?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I got you!” Sorey immediately began to haul Mikleo out from the pit before yet another bolt of lightening hit, shaking the ruins once more. The pit expanded to underneath Sorey’s feet causing his grip to loosen on his best friend as they both fell into the deep pit.

Sorey screamed and Mikleo whispered a silent prayer of “we’re screwed, we’re screwed, we’re screwed, why couldn’t Sorey have been a wind seraph” as they fell down the pit.

It was true, there was nothing Sorey could do to soften the fall but he could certainly try to stop it.

He grabbed onto the silently-freaking-out boy and pulled him closer to him as he whipped out his wooden staff and proceeded to jam it into the stone wall with the help of some small lightening artes to force it in easier.

The gross sound of wood grinding against stone was all that could be heard as Sorey’s staff splintered away into nearly nothing, though it slowed their perilous descent.

When the staff was ground into nearly nothing, the rest of the fall was very short. Sorey landed onto the ground ungracefully, still holding onto Mikleo whose eyes remained shut tight.

But he was all but dropped by Sorey as the seraph bounced around from foot to foot with hisses of pain before finally falling onto his butt. “Mikleooooo! My ankles hurt!” 

Mikleo was already scooting over to his seraphim friend pulling an apple gel out of his pack. “You idiot--! That’s what you get for carrying me, it was too much weight!!” Sorey just laughed it off, rubbing a hand behind his head, “I don’t think it’s broken or sprained but man do I wish I was a wind seraph too…”

Mikleo’s violet eyes softened, feeling the slightest bit regretful of his words as he handed the gel to Sorey. “You’re fine as you are, sparky--” “HEY!” “--besides you did fine keeping us safe. Look we made it to the bottom with only a few bruises.”

Sorey looked around the area they now sat in together, rubble from earlier’s fall littered the ground and two shallow puddles sat on either side of them. “Mikleo! It’s more ruins!” he exclaimed, quickly getting up on his sore but healing legs.

He looked around in wonder, small sparks practically flying off of him, his already messy bed head standing up even further from the excited static. “Let’s explore!” 

Mikleo shrugged as he followed Sorey into standing up. “We might as well, we need to find a way out anyhow. But follow me in case we come across anything, okay?” he more so told Sorey than asked him. “Huh, why? I can protect myself perfectly fine!” Sorey immediately booed in protest.

“Your staff practically doesn’t exist anymore, Sorey.” Mikleo told him flatly. “Oh, huh, funny. I guess I forgot already.” Sorey said looking away in another direction sheepishly. 

But it wasn’t long before the lightning seraph turned an eager gaze back to Mikleo. “Hurry up then, Mikleo! I wanna explore already!” “Alright, alright.” Mikleo responded with a grin. “But I bet I can find more artifacts than you since I’m leading for once-” 

Immediately he ran ahead, leaving Sorey only to stretch a smile onto his own face and follow close after. Sorey’s longer legs quickly overtook Mikleo’s head start and he went ahead despite his promise to follow.

“Sorey!”

Not very far into Mabinogio ruins, they come across a cliff in the ruins leading to a long drop on the other side. They peered down it together looking at the large statue of what they presumed to be a worshipped seraph before something caught Sorey’s eye.

“There’s a person down there!” he said, pointing to an unconscious being at the bottom side of the rift. “Do you think it’s human? Like you, Mikleo?” To which Mikleo immediately responded with “It can’t be!”

Sorey turned to walk away, determined to help the unconscious human before Mikleo roughly grabbed his shoulder. “Sorey, stop. We shouldn’t involve ourselves with their kind.” “Their kind? They’re the same as you and it looks like they need our help.” Sorey immediately responded, a defiant determined look in his green eyes.

Mikleo looked away from the brilliant eyes and gave in. “I’ll do what I can, but I don’t want to do much more than send them on her way, okay?” Sorey nodded, and grabbed Mikleo’s hand on his shoulder. “That’s more than enough, thank you Mikleo.”

“A-Anyways, let's find a safer way down to them.”

They continued on like that through the ruins, Sorey staying close to Mikleo’s side and if anything detected his interest, he’d grab Mikleo’s hand once more and drag him along to new chests to investigate or monoliths to translate together. Coincidentally, they even found an ancient staff for Sorey to replace his old one with and just in time as well.

They had encountered one of the fabled hellions Gramps had told them about. They easily managed to knock it back and away when they both worked together with Sorey trying to clumsily shoot bolts out at it and Mikleo with precise strikes of his sword.

The duo encountered at least one of the spider hellions every room they explored, beginning to get tired of having to fend them off before finally having the chance to thoroughly investigate.

Once the next room had been cleared of all suspicion of hellions, Sorey excitedly led Mikleo to another chest. He opened it and instead of finding ancient armor or another apple gel, he picked up a glove decorated in beads and feathers. “Mikleo, look! It’s got the shepard’s symbol on it!!”

“It’s gotta provide more evidence to my Asgardian era hypothesis-” he began before the glove was suddenly snatched out of his hand by Mikleo. “Not now, Sorey. You wanna help that human right? Besides we’ll be here for hours if I let you fiddle around with that thing.” he reasoned to Sorey’s dejected face. 

Sorey just nodded, accepting that his friend was probably right and they continued on, further down the ancient stairs. Eventually they reached the chasm separating them from the human and they curiously stood in front of it.

“What do you think we should do?” Sorey asked. “Do you think we can jump it-”

“Absolutely not. Besides the answer is already clear.” his friend replied, scrutinizing the bridge despite already having found the answer. “Do you know what it is?”

The lightning seraph narrowed his eyes where he thought Mikleo was looking, running a hand through his blond hair in thought. “OH! There’s just sand floating there! It’s an invisible bridge! Do you think it’s safe to walk on?”  
“Wanna find out?” Mikleo said teasingly, raising both hands in a way that made it look like he was going to push Sorey. “No thanks, I’m good, let's just, hm, throw some heavy stones out on the bridge to be sure.” he replied nervously.

After several minutes of testing and historical speculation on how the bridge was built, they eventually made it across and towards the fallen human at last, a girl upon further inspection.

“She’s passed out.” Sorey commented. “Thank you, Captain Obvious, now shush.” Mikleo hissed at Sorey, not quite wanting to wake the girl up yet. “If she’s really human, there’s no way she’d be able to hear me,” the seraph stuck out his tongue but immediately pulled it back in the moment Mikleo turned to glare at him.

With Sorey quiet, Mikleo set to work in making his way around the girl, inching her spear away from her and into his own grasp. As soon as he had it away from her, her long lashes fluttered and bright green eyes opened. 

She quickly sat up and worriedly looked around for her spear, her curly light brown hair moving back and forth with each turn of her head. Her eyes at last landed on it in Mikleo’s hands. She looked wildly nervous now, a stranger in front of her holding her weapon. She would have no way to protect herself.

Mikleo looked between the girl and Sorey, suddenly unsure of his decision. As much as he himself wanted to be safe, he didn’t like the scared look on the human girl. She was like a cornered, scared animal and he felt guilty for causing that look.

“Go on, give it back to her.” Sorey softly urged him, trying not to startle his companion, clearly in a frazzled state at meeting one of his own kind for the first time. “It’ll make her feel safer. If anything goes wrong, I’ll help, don’t worry.”

How was it that Sorey knew exactly how to deal with others so well when even he hadn’t met anyone else outside the village before?

Still, Mikleo wordlessly offered the spear to the girl and stood up once she took it. In turn, the girl grasped the weapon and stood up as well, dusting herself off and cautiously looked around the area and at Mikleo, bright green eyes scanned past Sorey often but landed on Mikleo just as much as the seraph was missed. 

It really was true that she couldn’t see Sorey. In this moment, Mikleo wished that it was Sorey who was human and that it was he who was invisible.

“I-I see that you are okay…. ” he began slowly. The girl in turn jumped at the sudden conversation. She looked down at the ground just as anxious and nodded. “Yes, I am fine…. I’m sorry to have troubled you. And you are?”

“Mikleo,” he offered immediately, not wanting to be rude. Afterall, Gramps had taught him the proper etiquette for introducing himself, though this is the first time he’s really put it to practice. “You?”

The girl looked away, clearly not wanting to say her name. It made Mikleo suspicious and he turned to Sorey to try to share a knowing look with but he was just hovering around the girl, buzzing with excitement. “Is there a place nearby to stay? I need to make plans to get back to the capital.” she suddenly changed the subject. 

“OUR HOUSE! I wanna know more about the capital!” Sorey said, looking up at last with shining eyes towards Mikleo. “Our house?” he echoed in turn before the girl looked up in surprise. “Are you sure? You barely know me yet you would allow me to…?”

Mikleo began to panic between knowing Gramps would yell at him about breaking the rules and Sorey’s loud excited yelling for him to just do it.

“Fine!” Mikleo finally said exasperatedly to Sorey yet it was much to the girl’s shock. She hadn’t thought she was being too pressuring or realized that he could have been talking to anyone else.

“Are you sure?” she asked once again, worried that she really wasn’t wanted. “I won’t even offer you my name yet you’ll still take me? I won’t be a bother?” 

“As skeptical as I am, I can’t just leave you out here in these ruins…. My best friend would be disappointed in me.” Mikleo assured her truthfully.

The girl’s eyes softened and she smiled softly. “Thank you Mikleo, I appreciate everything you’re doing for me. You’re very kind.”

Mikleo hummed a quiet “mhm” and turned his back to her, embarrassed. “Yeah, I know, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get out of the ruins for now.”

He began to take steps forward and heard her loud metal ones follow shortly behind, tentatively close yet at a respectful distance.

Sorey practically raced to his side again, beaming at Mikleo and thanking him for such an opportunity to learn so much more about the world outside of Elysia. 

The seraph leaned closer to Mikleo playfully reaching for his sides before Mikleo smacked his hand away and the suddenly turned towards the girl, aware of how strange it would look. “A bug.” he lied with a small uncomfortable smile but roughly turning back and glaring at Sorey again.

How mad would he look if he just burst out loud laughing and holding his ribcage? He whispered as harshly as he could under his breath, “I’m telling Gramps this was one hundred percent your idea.”

Though Sorey was out of his vision, the sudden silence and lack of excited sparks were enough to make Mikleo smirk as they reached the ruin’s end and Elysia’s beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably be continuing this?? idk but please don't expect too much from me i haven't written anything since i was 12 and im super embarrassed writing anything???
> 
> Also i feel like Sorey and Mikleo would still have their canonverse personalities and habits like Mikleo still is the better of the two at etiquette and trains hard at sword fighting (so he doesn't have Sorey's prickleboar style) and Sorey is just a goofball who's doing his best on pure instinct
> 
> But overall thank you for reading? im trash for writing it but youre trash for reading it so thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw youre rereading last chapter to make sure its okay and realize for the first time in the week it's been up you accidentally deleted a whole line

When they finally exited the ruins, Mikleo couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. As excited as he was to be in a new and unexplored part of it, the fresh air was greatly different from the stiff and dusty air of the ruin.

Sorey stuck close by to him and the human girl while she in turn excitedly looked at the forest around them. “It’s like a shrine out of myth!” she said breathlessly, taking in the scenery. “I half expect to see seraphim walking around!”

Sorey leaned against Mikleo grinning wildly at him, almost like saying “like me?” Mikleo ignored his smile, trying not to get caught up in it and forced down a small twitch of his own lips. 

Instead he walked forward and watched as Sorey nearly fell flat on his face, not expecting him to move just yet. 

“Seraphim are described as gods, spirits, or natural phenomenon but I feel like if they live in such a relaxing place as this, they’d become more fat and lazy.” Mikleo said half to the girl and half to Sorey who shouted an offended “Hey!”

The girl covered her mouth, probably slightly offended on behalf of the seraphim before recognition took over her green eyes, even brighter and clear in the natural light the hunting grounds had to offer.

“That’s definition for seraphim from the Celestial Record! Almost word from word! Have you read it?” her offense for the seraphim quickly disappeared and turned once again to excitement. 

Despite the deadpan demeanor Mikleo was trying to uphold in front of his fellow human, he couldn’t help but loosen up a bit at the mention of the Celestial Record. “Of course! I’ve read it over and over with my best friend! In fact our dream is-” “to study all the ruins in the world.” the girl and Mikleo finished together. 

Mikleo looked at her in shock. “I’m surprised… Is it perhaps your dream as well?” She nodded, a small and genuinely happy smile on her face. “Everyone who has the read book has said that.”

“Really? How strange. Here, let’s head to my village now but I’d like to know your opinion on some of the history in Hyland. You said you were from the capital right?” he asked, seriously interested. Maybe he could even win some arguments that he previously had with his seraphim friend from their theorizing sessions.

“Certainly, what shall we begin with?”

As they walked and talked, Sorey hovered over them, wanting nothing more than to be visible. “I wanna talk too!!” he whined loudly, shaking Mikleo’s shoulders back and forth before he received another smack on the head.

“Sorry, these bugs really won’t leave me alone today.”

\---

As they arrived in the village Sorey began running in place as he stood next to Mikleo, “I’m gonna go head up and let Gramps know what’s up, okay? Come find me as soon as she’s all settled! See you!” and with that he ran off in the direction of Gramps’s house. 

Curious seraphim of all elements wandered up to both him and the girl already asking him questions. It took all of Mikleo’s willpower to not say hello to any of them. Instead, while the girl looked away for a brief moment to examine the homes incorporated into stone he tried to show as animatedly as possible that this was a human and that she couldn’t see them.

Mason, bless him, nodded and put a single finger over his own mouth saying that they’ll keep it low and turned to the other seraphim to deliver the message.

Mikleo put a hand on his chest and sighed with relief before the girl turned back to him and he clumsily tried to stand up straight.

“Um, my house is over this way if you’d like to stay the night? Or go there now?” he offered, trying to recovering from almost being caught and made a gesture towards the general direction of his and Sorey’s home.

“Would it be too awful of me to want to wander around just for a bit, Mikleo? I’d like to see the wonderful sights your village has to offer.” she asked as politely as she could before her eyes widened and she waved her hands about defensively. “Of course I mean no harm in doing so! A-And if I see any others I’ll truly try not to disturb them, I promise.”

Mikleo couldn’t help but quietly laugh at her naivety. “It’s quite alright, I promise.” he said, a smile pulling at his lips. “Besides I have a thing to take care of really quick. Do you think you’ll be fine on your own for a bit? No more falling down cliffs?”

She finally let out a small laugh as well and smiled fondly. “I promise, I’ll do my best to not end up unconscious in any more ruins.”

So Mikleo and the girl did their quick farewells before he began jogging up to Gramps house, already forgetting the scolding he was in for (or the one Sorey was because he would do just as he promised: tell Gramps that this idea was one hundred percent his idea). He couldn’t help but think about how enjoyable it was to talk to someone else his age, even if it wasn’t as investing as talking to Sorey.

\---

Mikleo couldn’t help but laugh as soon as he and Sorey left Gramps’s house. “I can’t believe he really did nothing but yell at you.” 

“Yeah, well, I find it really unfair especially since I can’t even talk to the human! You get all the fun and I get to pay the price!” Sorey pouted, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away from Mikleo. 

“Oh come on, Sorey. You know I’ll ask her some questions for you.” Mikleo said, lightly shoving his seraphim friend who made a show of leaning over greatly and almost tripping before looking at his friend with a wide grin. 

“No. Sorey. The human is still here. Why must you insist on doing this so often all of a sudden--” Mikleo said, realization dawning on his face. “You can look like a loon for all I care-” Sorey responded eagerly, waggling his fingers ever closer to Mikleo. 

He ran. 

Mikleo ran straight back for their home and didn’t turn back though he knew Sorey was close behind. They were heading there in the first place so it wouldn’t of hurt to get there faster. Besides, the human girl wouldn’t have been able to see them in there, or at least until she was satisfied with her walk around Elysia and finally came to the house.

Once both seraph and human were inside the house, Sorey finally let go of the tickling thing, finding it no fun to not embarrass his companion in front of their guest.

After a few minutes of waiting around for the human girl to finally show up, Mikleo walked over to where Sorey was sitting, flipping through the Celestial Record for the thousandth time.

“Hey,” he began, pulling the glove from earlier in the ruins out. “I thought while you’re hanging around and have nothing to do you can finally look at this.” 

“Seriously?” Sorey looked enthusiastically at Mikleo and then the glove and then at Mikleo again. “This is so sweet, Mikleo! Look, this really is the shepard’s mark! I knew it!” he pulled the glove onto his hand and held it above his head, looking at it with a focused gaze, observing all the details.

Mikleo chuckled into his hand and rhetorically asked, “Your kinda thing, I’m guessing.” Sorey smiled back and clenched his hand, almost posing. “Maybe.”

“But really, it’s too bad seraphim can’t be the shepherd… Or at least I don’t think they can.” he continued. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to save the world someday, O great and mighty shepherd Sorey.”

“Haha. Very funny Mikleo. Why don’t you go check on the girl it’s been awhile and I think she would’ve shown up by now?” Sorey suggested, looking at the door.

“I’ll hurry up and get your new book, Sorey, worry not.” Mikleo joked before heading back out and hearing a “Hey!” for the third time that day, but this time followed with “I definitely don’t think of her like that!”

Mikleo couldn't help but laugh softly, it had been awhile since it was this easy to rile Sorey up.

When he finally crossed the village to where the girl stood, a bunch of seraphim stood nearby, carefully gazing down on her. As he passed, they gave him an acknowledging nod before turning away, content with Mikleo’s watchful eye on her for now.

“Enjoy yourself?” Mikleo asked, surprising the girl. She jumped a little and turned around but sighed in relief upon seeing it was only Mikleo. “I sure did!” she answered with another smile. “But it’s weird. I felt like I was being watched the whole time.”

Mikleo looked out of the corner of his eye at the seraphim still lingering about before quickly changing the subject. “Shall we go eat then?”

“That would be really nice, actually. Sorry but I feel like i’m gonna faint!” she apologized before her stomach growled and her eyes widened and she turned away embarrassed. 

Mikleo dismissed it with a kind smile and replied, “Let’s head to my house.”

\---

The girl stayed for the night and talked with Mikleo and, unbeknownst to her, Sorey as well before heading to sleep. 

The next day Mikleo took her hunting, even though he wasn’t as good at it as Sorey who took a lot of his time training on the prickleboar just so he would have some extra food for both him and Mikleo to eat.

Him and the girl did a good enough job though as they came home with enough meat and hide to sustain them for a good night’s meal and materials for the girls soon-to-be departure.

Of course, Sorey wished desperately to accompany them wherever they went but Gramps had sent him off on a never ending list of tasks over the course of the girl’s stay.

He still appeared regardless during the nights to hear of her tales of the capital and the outside world, just as enamoured as Mikleo on the world outside of their own small one. Even the story of the horrors that had begun to take over the earth slowly didn’t ease their curiosity and wonder. Though awful, the strong sense of justice Sorey held had him hollering at late hours of the night on how he’d like to perhaps do something about it someday.

Eventually the time came when it was time to send her off and the whole village practically came to see it.

The warm summer air blew through everyone’s hair, tousling it lightly and giving the serene atmosphere further comfortability.

The girl stood on one side of Elysia’s entrance and Mikleo on the other. “I really owe you. Thank you so much.” she said brightly. “Are you going to be okay?” Mikleo asked regardless, worried for his new friend’s trip home. 

“I’ll be fine as long as I have the snacks you made for me. Hopefully they won’t melt too quickly.” she said thoughtfully and Mikleo couldn’t help but splutter “They’re really not that good-” and Sorey shoved his shoulder. “Of course they are.”

Mikleo finally looked back at the girl and she in turn was looking fondly at him. She opened and closed her mouth several times but Mikleo patiently waited for her to speak. “Alisha.” “Alisha?” “Alisha Diphda. That’s my name.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened and he nodded a little thank you, grateful for finally being given her name.

Alisha in turn shook her head and diverted her eyes to the ground, “You didn’t know my name till now yet you still took me in without asking for anything in return.” Mikleo couldn’t help but think ‘yes but only with a little persuasion.’

She continued on, “Whereas I only thought of myself, leaving you without even a name to call me. As a knight, I am ashamed. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“I-It’s really okay, I promise. I might’ve done the same thing in your situation.” he tried assuring her and slowly she lifted his head looking into his violet eyes with her own bright green ones, gratitude shining in them.

“I must confess something to you before I go, Mikleo.” she said, holding her head up higher now. “Hm?”

“I know this sounds strange but I truly believe seraphim exist. I believe that the myths and legends in the Celestial Record must be more than mere fairytales.” Mikleo nodded and looked around him, at all the seraphim gathered around him. 

“The shepherd from the tales of lore, I hope and believe in him to come rescue us from these dark times.” Alisha finally concluded, keeping her steady gaze on the fellow human. “I think so too.” he agreed gently with a soft smile.

“I’m glad. I feel as if you’re the first person to share so many similar views with me and for that I’m grateful. Thank you for allowing me to confide in you.” she turned away from him, her back proudly presenting the emblem on her armor. 

“If you ever wish to visit Ladylake, please find me. We’re having a festival soon for the pulling of the sword. It’d be fun to try and be the shepherd, don’t you think? And well… I think you’d make a good one. You’re kind and willing to listen despite all your skepticality and I think that truly makes you great. Thank you.”

Finally she took her first steps out of the village, the pounding of her loud metal boots softened on the earth as she slowly got out of view, leaving Mikleo in shock.

Him? The shepherd? Sorey maybe, but him?

\---

After the fox hellion guy attacked, Sorey and Mikleo had gone back to their house to rest up from the battle and to mourn the loss of Mason, giving Sorey more than enough time to contemplate what actually just happened. 

Upon the realization that he was going after Alisha, he sat up in bed and silently began packing, careful not to disturb Mikleo. 

Though he hadn’t gotten the chance to talk personally with the girl, he found her to be likeable and he didn’t wish her to come across any harm especially to meet a fate as awful as Mason’s.

He steadily snuck out of the house and into the Elysian night, passing the front entrance, entering the prickleboar hunting grounds, and finally towards the outside world.

He looked back one last time, drinking in the sight of his home before turning his head and seeing Mikleo right there. He screamed and nearly fell backwards grasping tighter onto his belongings. “Mikleo! What’re we doing here?”

“You’d think I’d just let you duck out and leave me all alone?” he asked, glaring angrily at Sorey. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit guilty and scratched his cheek. “Well...” Mikleo interrupted before he could even make an excuse. “I’m going too.”

Surprise struck Sorey. “Seriously? You’d never break the rules…” he said to which Mikleo rolled his eyes and began walking forward. “We can talk while we travel, we must hurry. From what I surmised of that fox hellions words, he’s probably after Alisha.”

Sorey skipped a step trying to catch up to Mikleo and asked, “You caught onto that too?” “Of course. Now let’s hurry.” he insisted again before Sorey moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey.” he said softly, much different from the other three offended ones prior in the day.

Mikleo looked away. “What? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

Sorey smiled and kept his gaze on his friend. “I’m just really glad you came with me.” He couldn’t help but watch with amusement as his friend turned the slightest bit pink and replied. “Of course. I couldn’t let you navigate a world of humans alone when you can’t even speak to one.”

“Huh, I never thought about it like that. I guess I would have been pretty stranded without you Mikleo. A true hero, my Mikleo.” he taunted with an ever growing smile. “Please, Sorey!”

Sorey smiled and took off the shepherd’s glove and handed it to Mikleo. “A hero deserves to wear a hero’s emblem.” he teased bowing down slightly much to the human’s further embarrassment.

He snatched it out of the light haired seraph’s hand and put it on his own. “I’m only taking it because it’s still warm and I can’t trust you with such a precious artifact.” he justified, looking at Sorey finally with furrowed eyebrows and a face still pink. “Uhuh, sure.”

As they finally began walking again Sorey began pondering more thoughts. “Gramps sure is gonna be mad we’re leaving though.”

“We both knew you were going to want to explore the world someday and I’d have to go with you. He made sure I knew what to do.” Mikleo said solemnly. “Hey, it’s okay! We’re just stepping out for a bit!” Sorey immediately explained. 

“Gramps said you’d want to spend the rest of your days exploring the world, and I do too. He was prepared for it. So he told me that when you finally leave to take this.” he continued despite Sorey’s attempt at clarification and presented Zenrus’s pipe. “He said to sell it for money if we ever get in a bind.” They sat there for a bit, both looking sadly at the pipe and back at the village. 

Eventually Sorey looked up and poked Mikleo in the side before running ahead after hearing a choked laugh from his companion. 

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is kinda sorta mostly alisha but listen, shes my gf and i'l l fite for her--
> 
> bUT I FEEL LIKE IF SHE COULD SEE MIKLEO MORE THEY WOULD HAVE A REALLY INTELLECTUAL FRIENDSHIP AND IT'D BE FULL OF JOKES (probably at sorey's expense) but i jsu t wish they got more friendship time just fu ck me up
> 
> and as much as mikleo hates to admit it, he warms up very easily to people what a wimp
> 
> but im here again with a chapter two a ready to cry bc i wrote 800 words one day and like 2000 another-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i didnt say when i'd update (im sorry its 6 months later i didn't expect i'd be continuing this at all) also i cant remember how to use this website at all

The forest floor of Aroundight Forest was dappled with sunlight, filling the mossy forest with life. The area around the two boys walking down it’s hidden paths seemed to brighten even more with it as their conversations carried through the air.

Just as they were about to exit the forest and into Lakehaven Heights Sorey stopped suddenly, causing Mikleo collided into his back.  
“What’s the big idea, Sorey?” he said, angrily stepping back and peering around his friend’s back and towards what Sorey could possibly be looking at and cause him to abruptly halt.

However, Sorey wasn’t looking at anything in particular and held his fist in one hand almost in a silent “Oh!”

He reached into his back pocket, lightly bumping into Mikleo and apologizing briefly before producing a knife.  
Mikleo looked at it curiously as Sorey finally turned around and smiled. “You know how when you were hanging out with Alisha, Gramps sent me out on all those errands as punishment?” he asked, waiting for Mikleos confirmation before continuing on. “Well, I had to look around the ruins to find out more about her. And I found this! How cool is it? It’s got the royal mark of Hyland on it! I’m jealous she found such a cool artifact, I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!”

Mikleo swiped the knife out of Sorey’s hand and stuck it into his bag before he spoke. “Quit babbling, Sorey! I think it clearly means she’s royalty! Just look, it’s far too new to be an artifact, it must’ve been made within recent years.”

A small “o” formed on Sorey’s face and his eyes widened with realization. “That makes sense, I’m not sure why I didn’t realize earlier! Maybe because it was dark?”  
“Perhaps, now let’s move onwards. Now we have some idea on where to exactly find her once we get to Ladylake.”

They travelled onwards, resisting the urge to stop and look at every thing they passed in their wonder and instead urgently trudge on to make it to Hyland’s capital quickly. This urgency didn’t leave a shortage of conversation though as the duo formulated theories and shared long winded thoughts on the bright and new outside world.

Mikleo and Sorey even managed to turn fighting hellions into a new form of excitement as they tried to guess what breeds each one sprouted from.

Eventually the large wall guarded castle of Lady Lake came into their vision and their excitement heightened further. They couldn’t help but look at the large bridge that connected it from the soft earth to the center of the lake.

“How do you suppose it was made?” Mikleo began as they got closer and closer to the bridge. “I think they would’ve started with a wooden frame but how do you think they keep the stones from falling out of place and into the water?”

Sorey observed the bridge in turn before pointing at the side of it. “I don’t know all of the details, but something with having several of the arches there help evenly balance out the weight, allowing them to all stay in place despite their weight.”

Conversations and questions filled the air between the two up until Sorey pointed out humans nearby and Mikleo shut his mouth, not wanting to seem crazy and walked up to the bridge. “Some kind of trouble?”

“Looks like it, the carts are all stopped.” Sorey commented, staying close to his side. “I think it would be best if you talked to the girl in the center of the trouble. I feel like she would know what’s up.”

Mikleo nodded and began walking forward before stiffening in place, glad for the bridge’s sort-of-chaos so no person was particularly concerned with the newcomer.

“Mikleo? What’s wrong?” Sorey asked, curious as to why it was his friend now that suddenly stopped. He looked around before his eyes finally settled down and he smirked. “Ohh, it’s a big scary dog, huh, Mikleo?”

Mikleo in turn snapped out of his daze and turned angrily to Sorey. “It’s a rational fear! Don’t make fun of me!”

“C’mon Mikleo, it’s just a tiny puppy!” Sorey cooed in a mocking voice, though he had a point. In all actuality, the creature sitting harmlessly and happily at the edge of the bridge was no more than a medium sized pup, it couldn’t be more than a year old.  
“No way!” Mikleo protested further. “They can see beings like _you_ and if you don’t think that’s freaky I don’t what is!” “Are you calling me freaky?” Sorey play-scoffed, folding his arms and looking towards his companion fondly.

“I wasn’t but now that you mention it….” he trailed off, a playful smile completely overcoming his face as Sorey pushed his shoulder, laughed it off, and retorted, “If I’m freaky you must be _super_ weird for hanging out with me.”  
Mikleo, suddenly becoming aware of the dog and people at the edge of the bridge again, coughed and tried to wipe his smile from his face, having trouble from erasing it completely. “Anyways, Sorey, would you mind distracting the dog for me while I go find out what the holdup is?”

Sorey, never lessening his smile, slapped Mikleo on the back. “Distract a dog by playing with it, maybe? Easiest mission ever.” He immediately skipped over to the dog and crouched down and began petting it much to the dog’s confusion at the sudden presence and pats.

In the meanwhile, Mikleo inched his way around Sorey and the dog careful not to draw it’s attention and approached the girl at the center of the mess of caravans.

Suddenly he became a little nervous at the prospect of talking to someone new but the girl, who had bright red hair and playful blue eyes, had already caught sight of him. She stuck out her hand and when Mikleo hesitated, flabbergasted at meeting a human much more fast-paced and willing than Alisha had first been, she grabbed Mikleo’s hand and shook it herself. “I’m Rose of the Sparrowfeathers!” she introduced herself. “We’re a band of travelling caravan merchants and this is Eguille, our captain. Nice to meet you!” she grinned. Mikleo could immediately sense how strong the hardy girl was. This business woman wouldn’t miss a possible client for their services no matter how unwilling they may of seemed.

The natural playful smile Mikleo had been wearing moments before turned into a smaller, more awkward one as he responded, albeit a little late. “Likewise. My name’s Mikleo. Um, I was wondering if I could ask what’s going on with,” he gestured to the mess of barrels and boxes amongst the two caravans. “This?”

“Oh that! Some things fell out due to a little trouble with the carriage but don’t worry! We’ll clear it up in a jiffy!” she assured him with a bright smile. “But once we’re all cleaned up, why don’t you see us in the city and purchase some stuff! We’ve got everything from healing gels to curry buns!”

Mikleo could only nod at her quick advertising. “I’ll try.” He promised before briskly turning and walking away stiffly.

By the time he was safely away from the bridge and its occupants, the brunet couldn’t help but sigh as relief. When a hand landed on his shoulder he nearly jumped three feet before realizing it was Sorey.

At the moment he had realized, the lightening seraph was already a mess of giggles on the ground. “You-- I--” he tried to force the words out but laughter kept bubbling up and taking their place. Mikleo watched him sourly, embarrassed at being caught so off guard.

When laughter finally died down and tears were wiped from emerald eyes, Sorey finally managed to say with few stray chuckles in between, “It was so funny Mikleo! You were so awkward and she was so commanding! You were so frozen, you looked like you were scared she was going to sell _you_! And then to top it all off, you got so scared when I just tapped you!”

Mikleo huffed and turned away from his friend, refusing to meet his eyes. He’d never admit it aloud but he was a little grumpy that he’d made a fool of himself but he wasn’t as sociable as Sorey was! He couldn’t help it!

Sensing this unhappiness, Sorey let his smile slip slightly. “Mikleo! You know I love you, right? I make fun of you because you’re my best friend and that’s what I’m supposed to do. You know that if I wasn’t distracting the dog I’d help you, right? You won’t have to do that alone again.” he said solemnly though the words themselves were light.

Mikleo still not even wanting to look at the other, his cheeks flushed with the lightest of pinks, grumbled quietly “I know.”

Sorey took this in stride and grinned, grabbing his partner’s shoulders once more and turning him around to suddenly face him. “Alright then! Let’s do away with the frowny faces and make our way across the bridge!”

\--

They had little issues entering the city. It was festival time and the city was bustling with tourists from all over the continent of Glenwood. The knights at the front gate couldn’t require too much from the thousands of tourists entering the city so a simple form of paperwork would suffice for the time in which the festival was to be held.

When they had first entered, they had been amazed beyond belief at the architectural design of it all. It was easy to see the history painted on the streets just at a first glance and the idea of what it could all mean excited them both. The excitement was short lived as the two soon learned of the malevolence that lurked in every corner of the city and in the air.

Sorey nearly had had the wind knocked out of him upon first realizing it was there. Mikleo had worriedly rushed to his side and rubbed his back soothingly as the taller hunched over and wheezed in pain.

As they further explored the city, the seraph had slowly become accustomed to such impure air, though a weight in his chest constantly remained. They had searched Lady Lake for information and found that Alisha was indeed a princess and Mikleo’s hunch had been correct.

What they also found was the man plaguing the princess himself. After which, a short fight ensued between the pair of them and the fox man in which Sorey had been knocked into a wall. The seraph had struggled to keep his eyes open and from passing out while Mikleo had been left alone against their foe.

An assassin’s guild had suddenly shown up and forced the fox man away after a sharp knife to the knee. They had warned Mikleo, while holding a knife at his throat, that there were still people after Alisha’s life and that they’d best head to the shepherd’s altar. When asked why they gave him such information he had simply gotten the ominous answer of, “Honor.”

When Sorey came to from his hard hit, he immediately rushed over to Mikleo, stumbling the whole way to check him over while Mikleo softly asked if _he_ was the one okay, after all, he couldn’t afford to become any stupider than he already was.

Despite the close encounter, they laughed and threw half-hearted insults at each other on their way to the church while both trying to be considerate of the other’s injuries.

And at last they had arrived to the church after “persuading” the knights to let them in despite their lateness thanks to the help of the Sparrowfeathers.

Human and seraph worked their way into the crowd and watched the display down below. Powerful looking knights tried to pull the shepherd’s sword out from its altar to no avail. Mikleo nudged Sorey and pointed out the seraph sitting on the steps just in front of the pedestal. “No one sees her,” he whispered. “Do you think she’s the one they call Lady of the Lake?” Sorey speculated in return.

In the meanwhile Sorey began walking off and Mikleo panickedly asked where he was going. He smirked in return and said, “Being invisible has it’s quirks this time! I’m getting a closer look.”

Mikleo grumbled something about broken promises before his attention was brought to Sorey yet again. He hadn’t wandered too far but found a better viewing spot and was beckoning him over. As he took a step over he heard a familiar voice call his name. “Mikleo!”

He turned his head to be greeted to the sight of Alisha. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief at seeing a familiar face and Sorey immediately left his spot to join him as Mikleo walked closer to the princess.

The stern looking knight with long auburn hair accompanying Alisha looked down on him and immediately Mikleo began feeling the familiar sensation of panic again when Sorey pushed his shoulder reassuringly against Mikleo’s. “And who is this?” the knight asked.

Alisha smiled immediately and turned to her. “Maltran, this is Mikleo! The one who saved me!” In turn, Maltran was introduced to Mikleo and they exchanged the normal formalities. Once greetings were over, the princess got right to the point. “Are you here to try the Trial of the Blade as well? It’s still going on you know.”

Mikleo shook his head, much to her disappointment and instead continued, informing her of the assassin after her. To both his and Sorey’s surprise, she shook it off easily. “Everyone’s after my head, I’m a princess after all. Now, while you’re here why don’t you enjoy the festivities, okay? I have to go now but I’ll see you again soon.” she promised as she stepped away.

The two boys couldn’t help but admire her for being so strong despite the constant threats on her life. They felt that way even more so when after everyone had their try at the sword she gave her speech despite the clear disagreement the crowd felt for it. She talked of how a true kingdom should never strike first and instead seek peace above all else. The mass of people in the church’s clear dislike could easily be felt by Sorey as the malevolence hung heavy and thick in the air. Even Mikleo could see the Lady of the Lake’s discomfort all the way from where he and Sorey stood. It was easy to tell that tensions amongst Hyland and their enemy were high enough that the idea of not fighting back and the path to a peaceful resolution was an unpopular one.

When the fight broke out amongst the guards and the people of Lady Lake, Lady Lake herself shouted out in vain to the humans, “No! You musn’t give in to the hostility! It only breeds hellions!” And coincidentally at that very moment, a hellion burst forth out of one of the citizens. It ran around, knocking flames out of their pits and setting various furnishings on fire.

Sorey and Mikleo raced down towards the pedestal and immediately Sorey shouted to the lady seraph standing there, “Lady of the Lake! You have the power of purification, do something!”

She gasped in shock and eyed both Mikleo and Sorey. “A human and a seraph? Can you see me too?” she asked directing the question to Mikleo.

Mikleo nodded and introduced himself as he did several times before this day. “And you are?” he asked as calmly as he could in spite of the situation.

As he asked the questions, flames spread and the hellion continued to run amuck. Sorey ran off with a quick promise to be back and shot purposeful shots of lightning after the hellion to try and stop it from doing further damage, even for just a moment.

“Lailah.” the flame seraph responded at last, looking at Mikleo with her soulful eyes. “And I can do nothing in this situation. The flames of purification are only given to me by those who pull and become my sacred sword.” Mikleo glanced back and forth between Sorey, the screams of the crowd, and the rush of flames eating at everything they touched.

“So, I’ll pull the sword.” he said at last, looking at Lailah with determination and confidence he hadn’t felt he had since both he and Sorey had left Elysia.   

He rushed to the pedestal and rested his hand on the hilt of the sword, ready to pull. “Wait!” Lailah cried. “Please try not to be so hasty! To become my sword is to serve as a vessel for me to dwell in and assume the shepherd’s burden. Blessed with the power of purification and abilities beyond human ken. Cursed to be scorned by others and wrought with despair. To protect this land from hellions means a constant stream of agonizing decisions. It is a lonely battle one that many would never prefer.”

Sorey paused momentarily in his pursuit of the monster in awe after Lailah’s speech. “Mikleo! That sounds too harsh! I don’t want you to make such a tough decision right now!”

“Sorey!” the human called back. “You make too many decisions just as quickly, and you’re always fine! But despite that… Despite that! I can’t let everyone here be overwhelmed by that thing and the flames! Plus…” he paused and said even softer, “By making this decision, by becoming the shepherd, I can help make a world where human and seraphim can live together… It sounds nice.”

Mikleo turned towards Lailah once more, determination reflecting in his violet eyes and ignoring shouts of protest from Sorey in the background.

“I will become the Shepherd!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lms if ur dead too. okay but like 1/4th of this i wrote six months ago and like 2000 words of this i wrote tonight at 3 AM bc i love mikleo
> 
> also i totally headcanon mikleo as having an inferiority complex to sorey (see: he uses his staff to outreach sorey in the original game) like i feel like in the game mikleo is the voice of reason to soreys recklessness but in this sorey would be the voice of compassion to mikleos caution. and he might begin to feel like all the good regards he's been receiving has not been rightfully his (ie alisha complimenting him and saying he'd make a good shepherd) and so he'd feel some need to prove himself to, if anyone, himself.


End file.
